


Waverly Earp, smiling at me from her front porch.

by bgltlena



Series: WayHaught Oneshots [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Can't get enough WayHaught, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, i love this too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon divergence following Nicole's cuteness in the hospital - just making WayHaught happen a little earlier, that's all ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waverly Earp, smiling at me from her front porch.

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely hooked on WayHaught <3

"So what was the last thing you saw?"

"Waverly Earp, smiling at me from her front porch," Nicole said with a slight smile, and Waverly, no matter how scared she was for her sister, couldn't help the matching smile that crept onto her face.

Waverly was quiet for the rest of Dolls' questioning, lost in her own thoughts, but snapped out of it when she heard him repeating "you're the wrong kind" and asked a question of her own.

"And Wynonna?"

"Probably just the right kind."

"Waverly, I'm so sorry," Nicole said.

"I'm-I'm just glad you're okay."

Waverly's entire body screamed at her to run out of the room and out of the hospital, to go straight back to the house and drown her emotions in alcohol.

But she didn't.

Instead, she shoved past Doc and Dolls and ran straight to Nicole. Reaching her bedside, Waverly enveloped her in a hug. Nicole returned the hug and gestured behind Waverly's back for the two men to exit the room, and they reluctantly did.

"Waves, you okay?" Nicole asked, scooting over to make room for Waverly to lay next to her. Waverly took the invitation and hopped up onto the bed, leaning her head on Nicole's shoulder.

"N-not really," the smaller girl said, before letting out a sob.

"Hey, hey. You know your sister is ten kinds of tough. She'll be okay. She has to be. She's an Earp."

"That doesn't have anything to do with it. "

"Sure it does! Earps are tough."

"And here I am, an Earp, crying on your shoulder. I'm not tough, I'm not strong, I'm just smart.

"Waverly, intelligence is a strength all in itself. You _are_ strong. That's why I..." she paused. "That's why you're you."

"I- thank you, Nicole."

Nicole just smiled at her in return, because if she tried to say anything else, who knows what might have flown out of her mouth? She'd already almost slipped up once.

 _That's why I love you,_ she had almost said.

But she didn't.

Waverly pulled away from her and looked her straight in the eye, a curious expression on her face. Before Nicole could really place it, Waverly's lips were on hers. After a minute or so, the youngest Earp pulled back.

"That wasn't just because you're worried and-" Nicole started, but Waverly cut her off by kissing her again.

"No. I've wanted to do that since I met you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Oh."

Waverly pressed a light kiss to her cheek.

"I think you should stop talking now," Waverly said, smirking.

Nicole matched her smirk and tugged on her scarf a bit. "I think you should make me."

And she did.

**Author's Note:**

> They're so damn cuuuuuute!!! And I hope you caught my little Clexa reference in there ;) Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed and go submit prompts/follow me on either of my twitters, @fuckingcalzona or @OhHaughtDamn, and I will see you all later!! -Jo <3


End file.
